


Up For A Challenge

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Up For A Challenge

“You sure are confident little one,” Lucifer said as he watched you wrap your lips around the top of the beer bottle and take a small sip.

You took your time pulling the bottle away from your mouth, making sure he saw your tongue come out to lick the rim. “I have every reason to be.”

Lucifer pushed off the counter and slowly walked towards you. He stopped when he was behind your chair. Resting his hands on the table, he successfully boxed you in as he leaned down until his lips were brushing your ear. “What makes you think you know more than I do?”

You tried to hide the shiver that traveled down your spine. “Well for one thing, I’m not a virgin. You are.”

Lucifer laughed, his chest against your back as he shook. “What makes you think I’m a virgin?”

A sour sensation grew in your stomach at his words. “You’ve had sex?” you said, hoping your voice sounded neutral.

His fingers brushed against the back of your neck, shifting your hair over your shoulder. “Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?”

“No,” you snapped, shaking your head to knock his fingers away. “I’m just surprised you had time with the centuries spent in a cage.”

When his fingers returned to your neck this time they gripped you, bruising your skin. “Watch what you say hell cat.”

“Bite me Satan,” you sassed back.

He had you out of your chair and against the wall before you had time to realize you were being moved. His hands gripped your arms and his leg slid between yours, pressing against your center. “Just tell me where.”

You rolled your eyes, trying to appear nonchalant even though every nerve in your body was aware of his presence.

He leaned down, his face less than an inch from yours. “Still going to insist that you know more about sex than I do?”

You nodded, not sure your tongue would work properly to form any words.

“I’m always up for a challenge,” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you over his shoulder as he started down the hallway.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” you yelped in surprise, your hands smacking his back.

“If that’s what you want,” he said, tossing you down on the bed in the bedroom he was using as his space.

You sat up, looking at him, your heart racing even as you felt the heat building between your legs.

“What right do you have to just toss me around like that?”

“Do you want to leave?”

You shook your head.

“Then hush.” Lucifer waved his fingers at the door, shutting and locking it before turning back to you. He stood at the end of the bed, tapping his finger against his lips as he watched you.

“Not very impressive so far,” you said, knowing you were walking a thin line with him.

Lucifer growled, his hands coming out to grip your thighs as he pulled you to the edge of the bed, standing between your legs and grabbing your face.

When his lips met yours for the first time your eyes rolled back in your head. His lips were cold but his kiss set your body on fire.

When he bit your bottom lip you yelped, but it quickly turned into a moan when his tongue came out to sooth the wound.

You felt him pushing you back as his weight settled over you, his lips bruising against yours as his fingers tangled in your hair. “How’s that little one?” he said, pulling away to smirk.

“Getting better,” you said, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him back to you.

You rolled your hips up, trying to get friction, but your jeans were in the way. “Too many clothes.”

“I can take care of that.” Lucifer slid down on his knees, settling between your legs before snapping his fingers, leaving you completely naked to his gaze.

On instinct your hand came down to cover yourself up but with a hard slap he pushed it away, his own hand sliding down to cover your sex. “So wet already,” he muttered. “I bet you taste as sweet as cherry pie.”

“How would you know? You can’t eat pie,” you gasped, your hands grabbing at his hair as his tongue slid against you, licking up your slick.

“Such a smart mouth, I need to keep it busy,” he said, pulling away from you and standing up. With another snap of his fingers he was naked and you could see how hard he was.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and stretched out. “Come here.”

You crawled over to him and when he used his finger to make the turnaround motion you realized what he wanted. You rotated your body, sitting across his face and hissing when his hands came up to cup your ass as his tongue pressed against your slit.

You were so lost in the sensation that it wasn’t until he bit the inside of your thigh that you moved, leaning forward to take his hard cock in your mouth.

You took your time, teasing him as you slowly alternated between licking the top and sliding your mouth around him, moving up and down in a timed rhythm.

Lucifer moaned into your sex and the vibrations made you cry out as you ground down on his face. “Fuck.”

“I can agree with that,” he said, his hands wrapping around your stomach and shifting you so you were on your back. He was over you and pressing into you in one quick movement, causing you to gasp as he filled you.

Lucifer ran his hand down your leg, hitching it up as he settled between your thighs and began thrusting. You dug your nails into his back and closed your eyes as he moved.

You could feel your release building and you wanted to scream in frustration when Lucifer suddenly pulled out of you.

He rolled you onto your side and you felt him press up against you from behind.

He grabbed your leg, propping it up over his legs as he guided his cock back into you. When he pushed up, hitting your sweet spot you moaned. “Oh my…”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” he growled, and you giggled when you realized what you were going to say and how it would have sounded to him.

When Lucifer’s hand came out to cup your breast you stopped laughing, letting your head fall back on his shoulder as he moved.

One of your hands was gripping the pillow above your head and the other was behind you, gripping his arm. “So close…” you said.

You felt him pick up speed, slamming into you as his fingers pinched your nipple. When he skimmed his teeth against your neck you exploded, crying his name out as you clinched around him, your nails digging.

The force of his thrusts become almost painful as he brought his hand up from your breast to cover your eyes. He cried out and you could feel him filling you as all the lights in the room turned on and grew extremely bright before exploding, leaving you in total darkness.

He slowly withdrew from your body, letting your leg come down gently. He didn’t shift away from you, instead he pressed closer, his chest and stomach against your back and his now soft cock against the cleft of your ass.

“I believe I proved my point,” he said, his voice low.

“Not yet. If it’s going to be a fair contest then I need to show you what I can do,” you replied.

“Just let me know when and where and I’ll be there hell cat.”

 


End file.
